btccfandomcom-20200213-history
Graham Hill
Norman Graham Hill (OBE) is a former British Touring Car Championship and Formula One driver.'Graham Hill', wikipedia.org, (WikiMedia, 12/12/2015), http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Graham_Hill (Accessed 12/12/2015) Although Hill is better known for his exploits in Formula One, he did have an impact on the BTCC, taking part in many of the Jaguar Mk II battles in the championship's early years. Background Hill began his working career as a Royal Navy artificer, working in the Engine Room, before working for Smith's Instruments. It was in 1954, however, that Hill (who had an interest in motorcycles) made his entrance on the racing world, paying five shillings for a drive in a Cooper 500 Formula 3 car. Despite joining Team Lotus as a mechanic, Hill would soon made the team's driver, débuting in Formula One at the Monaco Grand Prix of 1958. Hill also entered the BSCC in 1958, but his focus would remain on Formula One throughout his BTCC career, as Hill took the Formula One World Driver's Championship in 1962 and 1968.'Graham Hill', f1.wikia.com, (F1 Wiki, 12/12/2015), http://f1.wikia.com/wiki/Graham_Hill, (Accessed 12/12/2015) BTCC History At the penultimate round of the 1958 season, Hill joined George "Doc" Shepherd and won his class.'Graham Hill', driverdb.com, (Driver Database, 2015), http://www.driverdb.com/drivers/graham-hill/, (Accessed 12/12/2015) Hill's next BTCC appearance came in 1960, when he drove on behalf of Equipe Endeavour, although he would not finish either race he entered. 1961 saw Hill mount a more significant challenge for the BSCC crown, entering half of the year's races. One win and three second places were enough for Hill to claim sixth in the championship, which was enough to convince him to continue in the championship. Fourth place in the final standings, along with a few epic battles with the other Jaguar Mk IIs in Class D, resulted from Hill's 1962 campaign. In his final season in the BSCC, Hill battled to third in the overall standings, taking three victories. In 1963, the Jaguars at the front of the field were challenged by larger engined American Cars (such as the Ford Galaxie) with Hill leading the charge against them. He left the BSCC after 1963, focusing his attention more on his Formula One career. BTCC Record A table containing 's best results in the BTCC. The figures after the information about the car used indicate 's best finish at that meeting. |Position = |R1 = Dash |R2 = Dash |R3 = Dash |R4 = Dash |R5 = Dash |R6 = Dash |R7 = Dash |R8 = P1 |R9 = Dash}} |Position = |R1 = Dash |R2 = Dash |R3 = Dash |R4 = Dash |R5 = Dash |R6 = PRet |R7 = PRet |R8 = Dash}} |R1 = Dash |R2 = P2 |R3 = Dash |R4 = P1 |R5 = Dash |R6 = P2 |R7 = Dash |R8 = P2 |R9 = Dash}} |R1 = P3 |R2 = P1 |R3 = P1 |R4 = P1 |R5 = Dash |R6 = Dash |R7 = PRet |R8 = P1}} |R1 = P2 |R2 = P1 |R3 = P1 |R4 = P1 |R5 = PRet |R6 = P3 |R7 = Dash |R8 = P2 |R9 = Dash |R10 = P2 |R11 = Dash}} |R1 = P1 |R2 = P1 |R3 = P1 |R4 = PRet |R5 = Dash |R6 = Dash |R7 = Dash |R8 = PRet |R9 = PRet |R10 = Dash}} |} References Images *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:HillGraham1969Aug.jpg - Hill References Category:Drivers